


To Strike a Match

by dapatty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) The marks that appeared on nearly every human one day weren’t very obvious -- a pattern resembling the whorl of a fingerprint and almost as unique, on the inner wrist, tinted the color of coal-black ink. Almost as unique, because everyone was supposed to have a match somewhere on earth, and when the match was found, with a solid press of bared wrist to wrist, mark to mark, the pattern disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Strike A Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841147) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



Cover Art dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/To%20Strike%20a%20Match.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 0:33:37
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122976.zip) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:33:37

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for [rjcreighton](http://twitter.com/rjcreighton) who is possible a robot and most excellent!


End file.
